


Get Me to the Church on Time

by H20loo



Series: The Visitors [10]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family, Humor, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Shego decide to celebrate their anniversary by having another wedding. Part of the Visitors Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me to the Church on Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little background on this story and how it came to be. When I was writing Time After Time several years ago, it was a hopeful time for marriage equality. The California Supreme Court had declared Prop 22 to be unconstitutional, and same-sex marriages were taking place in my home state. By the time I finished, though, that right had been taken away by Prop 8. This disheartened me greatly, and I almost didn’t finish that story. So, to motivate myself, I wrote an outline for a story I would write when the nation got its head out of its collective ass and marriage equality became a reality. With the Supreme Court’s recent decision, that equality is here, so here is that story. It takes place in the Visitors Universe.

Get Me to the Church on Time

"But Mama," a five-year old voice whined, "you and Mommy are already married. Why do we have to get all dressed up so you can do it again?"

Shego rolled her eyes and smirked at her oldest daughter's petulance as she continued to braid her redheaded child's hair. The whine had nothing to do with the dressing up part; Annie would wear a frilly frock to dig in the backyard dirt. No, this was mainly about getting her hair done. She hated all of the tugging and pulling required to get it looking nice, and if anything required getting her hair done, Annie wanted none of it. Distracting her from the pulling usually worked, so that was the strategy that Shego went with. "Well, maybe we aren't married," Shego hypothesized. "How do you know for sure that your Mommy and I are married?"

"Shego," Kim said disapprovingly, looking up from the green ribbons she was tying on three-year old Juliet's jet-black pigtails.

"I think it is a reasonable question," Mim interjected. Two mothers and three daughters left one daughter without a hairstylist, so Mim was lending a hand by putting three-year old Lillian's fawn-brown hair into the same green-ribboned pigtails as her twin. Mim, having put up waist-long hair for years, was efficient, and she gave Lilly a ghostly kiss that made the little girl giggle as she hopped down and went to join her twin sister.

"And how did you know your parents were married, Mim?" Sheila questioned pointedly. Both ghosts loved all three of the girls with all that they were, but Annie and Sheila had a bond that was special. This bond made Sheila rather protective of the littlest redhead.

"There is no need for sass, Lil," Mim admonished mildly. "It is merely a question. But to answer yours, I knew my mother and father were married because practically everyone's parents were married in my time."

"An excellent non-answer," Sheila sniffed, and Mim lifted her eyebrow in challenge.

All this time, Annie had been listening and she had been thinking. Like most of her family, she was incredibly smart, and it didn't take her long to find her answer. "Pictures," she said unexpectedly, and everyone turned to look at her. "I know Mama and Mommy are married because I've seen lots of pictures."

"And what did you see in those pictures?" Shego prompted, proud beyond measure at Annie's observant response.

"You and Mommy in pretty white dresses with our grandmas and grandpas and aunts and uncles," Annie answered. "And Grandnanas," she added, smiling shyly at the two smiling ghosts.

"Then you're right; it does look like your Mommy and I are already married," Shego decided. "Because, like you said, all of the people we loved were there to see us in our wedding dresses. But three people we love very much were missing from those pictures. Who were they?" she asked, trying to lead Annie down a certain path.

Annie thought this over for a few moments, trying to remember everyone in the pictures. It took a bit, but an answer came to her at last. "Me?" she guessed. "And the twins?"

"Exactly," Shego said, tying off Annie's braid before swinging her up for a proud kiss to the forehead. Annie giggled. "And since the day that your Mommy and I got married is today, we decided to celebrate it by having another wedding so our three favorite girls could be there and be in the pictures. Is that okay?" Shego asked affectionately. Annie nodded shyly. Shego kissed her again and put her down.

"All right, little loves," Mim announced. "Your mommies need to get ready, and I am almost sure I hear your grandmas downstairs. Let's go see if we can find them." The twins squealed and went to grab her ghostly hands while Annie reached out for Sheila. Sheila secured her little hand in one of her cold ones, and the five of them left the master bath and exited out into the hallway.

"That was some of the best distraction I've ever seen, Junior," Kim complimented her wife with a knowing smirk.

Shego smirked back, gathering her wife of seven years in her arms. "Well, we do have to get the courthouse sometime today, so the hair had to get done." she explained. "And I thought using their absence in the pictures was easier than explaining marriage equality to a kindergartener."

"Very clever," Kim agreed, nuzzling her.

"Speaking of distracting," Shego chastised wryly as Kim's lips found her jawline and lingered, "you had better stop that before we are late for our second wedding."

Kim sighed and pulled away slightly. "You're right," she admitted. "And we would never live it down."

"No, we wouldn't," Shego agreed and after one last kiss, they separated to get ready.

KKKKKKKKKKK

As Shego and Kim descended the stairs, they heard Annie having a serious discussion with her Grandma Lottie. "I told Mama that I have red hair so it should be in two braids, but she said that one braid looked better," she said, and Lottie smiled affectionately at the solemn nature of her oldest grandchild's declaration. That movie had taken over the household in the past year and a half, so it wasn't surprising that Annie thought all red hair should be in twin over-the-shoulder braids.

"Well, this is a celebration," Lottie pointed out. "I bet your Mama thought that your hair needed to be fancier, more like the Queen's."

That argument seemed reasonable to the five-year old, so she nodded. "I guess," Annie allowed.

"We are so going to have to take them to Florida when that ride is done," Kim whispered to Shego as they watched from the stairs.

"But that was the place who replaced your awesome adventure with a platypus in a hat," Shego protested.

"Yeah, but they paid good licensing fees for the years it was running," Kim shrugged, unconcerned. "And you were still a bad guy in that. What if the girls had gotten Mexico? How was I supposed to explain to them why we were chasing down Mama?" Shego grumbled something unintelligible, and Kim knew she was winning the debate. With that knowledge, she went in for the decisive strike. "Besides, you love that place," Kim pointed out with a knowing smile. "Them dumping us for a platypus hasn't done anything to change that."

Shego harrumphed, unable to come up with something to counter Kim's statement. "I still think you are too forgiving," she grumbled. "And I like California more," she added, refusing to let Kim have the last word.

"Then you can take me there for our second honeymoon," Kim decided, as they stepped off the bottom stair and into the living room.

The living room full of family and friends looked up and around when the brides entered the room, and all of them smiled at the happy couple. Just like in their first wedding, Monique had designed their dresses so they complimented each other but did not match, and the smaller Goshen-Possible girls had dresses that complimented their mothers. Before she would let anyone leave, Sheila insisted that Kim, Shego and their girls pose for a picture before then insisting that everyone else join them after the first picture was snapped. When the lifelong photographer was satisfied, everyone scattered to their cars and left for the courthouse.

Once there, they all piled out, and the polite but boisterous group of about thirty people invaded the mostly unsuspecting courthouse. People peered out curiously from offices as the lively and loud group traveled down the hallway to the clerk's office, and a few others stopped to watch as clapping and whistling could be heard as the clerk handed over their marriage license. Sheila made everyone stop for another round of pictures before they finally left the poor clerk alone and travelled to the courtroom of the one person who was expecting them, namely the honorable Judge Sally Lisitor.

The courtroom was empty; the judge had no cases on her docket at the moment, so she had only opened her courtroom as a favor to her favorite former defendant and witness. The judge and Shego had unexpectedly hit it off after Shego's trial, and as Team Possible brought more and more criminals to justice, both Kim and Shego testified before her regularly. The younger women had forged a strong friendship with the elder jurist and Judge Lisitor was honored to be the officiant for their civil wedding. "I knew it had to be all of you from the din I heard coming down my hallway," she stated with a wry grin.

"We've got seven kids under the age of six, four grandparents, a dozen family members, several friends, three clouded leopards and two ghosts," Shego retorted with a smirk. "Nothing this group does is quiet."

Judge Lisitor chuckled. "No, this collection is pretty much the definition of chaos," she agreed. "So, shall we proceed with the ceremony so we can take this chaos some place more fun to celebrate?" she asked crisply.

The adults in the room nodded, and soon most of the assemblage had arranged themselves neatly into the benches of the courtroom. Kim and Shego remained at the front, with Ron and Bertie standing proudly beside them as best men. Shego would have preferred that Mim be her maid of honor as she had been the last time, but unfortunately the dead were not allowed to witness a civil ceremony.

Judge Lisitor smiled at everyone and began the ceremony in a loud, clear voice that captured everyone's attention and settled everyone, even the children, down. They all listened as she spoke a few words about her happiness at finally being able to marry one of her favorite couples, and they continued to listen as she went through the words of the brief ceremony. Kim and Shego promised to love and cherish each other once again, and with a smile on her face, the Judge declared them finally and truly married in the eyes of the law. Kim and Shego shared a brief, sweet kiss, and everyone broke out into claps and cheers. They broke apart and smiled at each other before retreating to one of the tables to sign their wedding documentation.

As they signed, Sheila snapped pictures, and soon she was directing different people into different configurations so she could get the shots she wanted. When she was done, the ceremony seemed to be over, so everyone started to gather up their things to head back to the Mansion. Kim and Shego looked at Judge Lisitor, and she nodded, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention once more. "Please have a seat, ladies and gentlemen," she requested, and everyone did as she asked. "There is still one more marriage ceremony that I have to perform. Would Miss Sheila Lilliane Goshen and Miss Miriam Possible please come to the front of my courtroom?"

Everyone turned to look at the ghosts, who in turn were looking at the judge in confusion. After a moment, Mim came to herself and did as she was asked, but the puzzled look did not leave her face. It took Sheila a few seconds longer to process the odd statement, but then she followed Mim to the front of the courtroom. They stood before the judge in the same spot that Kim and Shego had, and when the spirits were in place, the newly wedded brides came to stand beside them, with Kim going to Sheila's side and Shego to Mim's.

Mim continued ponder the situation, and at last she found her voice. "I do not mean to be impertinent, your Honor," she said quietly, "and we do appreciate the sentiment, but we are deceased. We can no longer enter into a civil contract meant for the living."

"No, you can't," Judge Lisitor agreed, before her mouth quirked up into a smile. "But, you see, your great-grandnieces are incredibly stubborn and demanding women and they have some interesting connections, myself included, so Middleton County has agreed to issue the two of you a marriage license dated for the years that you were living. It will carry no legal weight because you are deceased, but the public record will attest to the fact that you two were married for all those years."

The two spirits stilled as they both pondered her words, before they looked up to gaze at one another. It had been Sheila's lifelong dream to publicly declare what Mim was to her, and though she had realized that dream in one way when she had addressed the court during Shego's trial, a marriage license would be a permanent declaration. Mim had never been one for public declarations, and the license would be nothing more than an insignificant piece of paper that they did not need to legitimize their lifelong love and union, but now that it was being offered, Mim found that she wanted it as badly as Sheila ever had. They smiled at one another and turned to Judge Lisitor. "We would be foolish to decline such a gift," Sheila declared, and Mim nodded her assent.

Judge Lisitor smiled and got the ceremony underway. "I have performed many, many weddings over the course of my career as a judge, and I can truly say that this is an honor. There are very few couples that typify the word 'married' as well as these two ladies did, and I think that it is only fitting that the two of them finally get to make it official. I thank you all and welcome you to their long-delayed nuptials," she said, and the crowd murmured in their approval. The judge turned to Sheila. "Did you, Sheila Lilliane Goshen take Miriam Kymberleigh Possible to be your wedded wife from your commitment day forward until death did you part?" she asked Sheila.

"I did," Sheila confirmed.

"And did you, Miriam Kymberleigh Possible, take Sheila Lilliane Goshen to be your wedded wife from your commitment day forward until death did you part?" Judge Lisitor asked Mim.

"I did," Mim affirmed.

"Then by the power vested in me by the county of Middleton and the dispensation given to me by the governor, I now pronounce that you were married for life," Judge Lisitor declared. "You may kiss your bride," she added with a smirk.

Everyone in the courtroom paused, not quite sure if ghosts could kiss. Sheila decided to try, and the room cheered when her lips touched Mim's. They kissed for only a moment before shyly breaking apart, not used to having an audience. Someone, Kim could have sworn it was Ron and/or Lindsay, cheered loudly, and the rest of their friends and family joined in, causing two ghosts to duck their heads in affectionate embarrassment.

Like Kim and Shego, Mim and Sheila had paperwork to fill out, so as the rest of the family milled about, the four of them and Judge Lisitor went to one of the courtroom tables to make everything official. Mim and Sheila gave Judge Lisitor all the pertinent details about themselves and their families, and Kim and Shego signed as witnesses. Finally, because of the unique situation of the brides, there were two dates that Judge Lisitor had to add, so she asked them. "What date would you like me to put for the commencement date?" she inquired.

"October Seventeenth, Nineteen Hundred and Four," Sheila said promptly.

"No, Lil, it should be the Eighteenth," Mim disagreed.

"I found you in the cabin on the Seventeenth, and that was the night that you finally chose me," Sheila protested.

"True, but we became rather…distracted that night, and nothing was spoken of our future," Mim answered. "I did not ask you to take me home until the following morning, and that is when you promised yourself to me from then until the end of time. That date would have been the Eighteenth."

Kim and Shego looked at one another with wry grins. Even on their wedding day, Mim and Sheila remained unable to let the other have the last word. "Before this goes any further and we miss our own party, let me ask this," Shego interrupted. "When Nana Sheila tracked you down, had you already chosen her?" she asked Mim.

"Yes," Mim admitted.

"And when did you know Nana Mim had chosen you?" Shego asked Sheila.

"When she kissed me in the woods." Sheila answered.

"Which was when?" Shego prompted.

"On the Seventeenth," both ghosts answered at the same time.

"Good, then it was the Seventeenth," Shego decided. Judge Lisitor looked at the spirits; Sheila nodded emphatically and at last Mim nodded reluctantly.

Judge Listor noted the date on her form. "One last date and we are done here," she pronounced. "I hate to have to ask this because it is such a happy day, but which one of you was the first to die and what date was it? It has to go on the license as the end date for the marriage."

"Well, officially, I was the first to expire," Mim replied, "but we actually both died on the same day of April Fourteenth, Nineteen Hundred and Eighty-Seven. We were both in the hospital being treated for pneumonia at the time, and I simply did not wake from my morning nap. Lil, being cared for in the same room because we had demanded it, realized I had passed, so she crawled into the bed beside me and went to sleep herself. And that is how the nurses found us, cuddled together, embracing as we started eternity." Seeing that she had severely dampened the jubilant mood by the looks on the Judge, Junior and Kimmie-Ann's faces, Mim altered course. "Of course, eternal peace grew dreary after a while, and so we had to come meddle in the lives of our great-grandnieces," she teased. The teasing did the trick and smiles broke out once again, much to Mim's relief

Judge Lisitor put the finishing touches and signatures on the form and handed it to Kim. "Just send this in to the state and you will be all set," she said.

Kim nodded and tucked Mim and Sheila's paperwork in with their own. "All right, everyone!" she announced. "We are all finished here. Everyone meet back at the Mansion for the reception." Lottie and Ann let their granddaughter's hands go, and Annie, Lillian and Juliet ran to their mothers to give them hugs. The rest of crowd got up and dispersed, and Kim and Shego gathered up their girls to bundle them up into their car to go home.

The caterers had the party ready to go when they got back, and within minutes all of the adults and children were happily eating, drinking, mingling and playing. Annie, Duckie and Ernie formed a hide-and-go-seek team, and they were happily hunting their little sisters around the living room. Ronnie, Duckie's little sister, was found first, and it was only the swift administration of a therapeutic Popsicle that prevented a full-on pout.

Sheila and Mim watched the happy confusion, both of them still rapturous about their unexpected wedding, and both still a little stunned that it had actually happened. They spotted the pair responsible, and by common consent, they floated over to where Kim and Shego were. "We simply cannot thank you enough, Junior and Mim-jay," Sheila said gratefully.

"Don't thank me," Shego stated good-naturedly, tightening her hold on Kim and kissing her. "It was all Kim's idea."

"Well, then thank you, Kimmie-Ann," Mim said appreciatively.

Predictably, Kim blushed. "With all that you've done for us, it was the least we could do," she demurred.

"Even still, we thank you," Mim said, and gave both of them a ghostly, yet warm kiss before she disappeared. Sheila followed suit with one of her colder kisses before she too disappeared.

"I wonder where they are off to?" Shego asked curiously.

"Honeymoon?" Kim offered.

"Ew, Princess," Shego mumbled, her face scrunching up in distaste. "Those are my Nanas you are talking about."

Kim laughed at her response. "Our parents did it too, you know," she teased.

"If you don't stop talking about this, I am going to do something that turns you beet-red in front of everyone," Shego warned. "I don't know what it will be, but I will do it."

Kim laughed but relented. "All right, sweetie, I'll stop," she promised, and gave Shego a kiss. "Today has been wonderful, Shego. Thank you for marrying me all over again," she said softly, looking out in happiness at all of their friends and family.

"I would marry you every day for the rest of our lives if it would in any way be practical," Shego promised, every bit as smitten with Kim as she had been on their first wedding day. Kim smiled at her, and Shego sealed her declaration with a kiss.


End file.
